


what you leave is a work of art

by jamestkirk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestkirk/pseuds/jamestkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>Things you said when you were crying.</i></p><p>Goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you leave is a work of art

It’s the mirror image of another goodbye what feels like an age ago, hands held between their chests. Fingers are rougher now, worn down with age and use, clutched so tightly the skin turns white. There’s no thanks now, no dismissive tilt of a head. Only the glassy sheen of tears about to spill over

“If you think I’m letting you go off on some suicidal quest by yourself-”  


“I _have_ to do this myself. I’ve done more than enough damage already.” Han’s mouth opens, but Luke shakes his head slightly. “No, you know I’m right. Just look around you.”

There’s little to be said to that, the truth of his words echoing around the destruction they stand in. What happened is a blur, a haze of violence and loss, emotions felt deeply enough to leave a scar.

Luke’s flesh hand loosens from Han’s grip, reaching up to brush aside a lock of hair from his forehead. “I’m coming back.” Quickly, as if he’s afraid he’ll never leave if he lingers, he presses a kiss to his lips before he’s pulling away, out of his reach. And just as it was the last time, Han’s fingers trail out of his grip, wanting to grab on and _make_ him stay. But he doesn’t. Know he can’t. Just like he knows he can’t follow. Not in this.

A face streaked with tears of grief, of anger, turns away, back retreating. 

_“I’m coming back.”_  


**Author's Note:**

> title is from featherstone by the paper kites.
> 
> my own theory is that luke only planned on being gone for a few years. lay low for a while, learn what he could from the jedi temple, and then come back. but his ship crashed or something like that went wrong where he couldn't return home. because i can't see _luke skywalker_ abandoning everyone he loves. so.


End file.
